


Garnet's Fairytale of Rose Quartz

by Fandom413



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: narrative_x_10, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Multi, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom413/pseuds/Fandom413





	Garnet's Fairytale of Rose Quartz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Mother and Mine/Transcript](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/384353) by Rebecca Sugar. 



_It was Era 1._

 

_The Diamonds, unique in their flawlessness, sought to expand their perfection across the galaxy._

_And it was for this purpose that Pink Diamond chose her first colony, the planet Earth._

 

_On Earth, every Gem was made to serve Pink Diamond, each with a role to play in her world's perfect empire._

_In comparison to their creator, their existence was ordinary._

_They were life-forms only meant to fit their mold, and no one had ever dared to think otherwise -- until there was Rose Quartz._

 

_In stature, she was no different than any other Quartz, and for a time, she did her best to carry out her Diamond's bidding._

_However, she began to take notice of her strange colony and the life that existed there._

 

_Curiosity turned to appreciation._

 

_Appreciation turned to fondness._

 

_And fondness... turned to love._

 

_Soon she was unable to keep her findings secret, and she began asking her fellow Gems if they knew of the life on Earth and what they made of it._

_She continued to pry her fellow kindergartners with questions so odd that word of her eventually made its way to Pink Diamond._

_Rose Quartz was summoned at once._

 

_"Quartz," began Pink Diamond,_

_"what have you been saying down there?"_

_"My Diamond," Rose pleaded, "it has come to my attention that your colony, Earth, bears life. While I know these organic life-forms serve no purpose, I ask that we leave this planet and spare their lives."_

_Pink Diamond thought for a moment and then laughed, a wicked, empty sound. "You wish to save these life-forms at the expense of our own? Ha! Don't be absurd. Return to your post, and I will forget your insolence."_

_And with that, Rose Quartz was dragged back to her kindergarten for duty._

 

_Only Rose could no longer stand to continue aiding in the destruction of Earth._

_She had no choice._

_She had to fight._

 

_"Is this what you want -- to inject, to build? I've seen the life that exists for itself, and it lives here. Will you destroy it, or will you join it?"_

 

_Rose's message began to resonate, to Pink Diamond's dismay._

_Her colony was falling apart._

_So, like a coward, she called for her Diamond allies, Yellow and Blue, to help._

 

_But Rose also found herself with allies, other Gems that were cast out for being wrong -- a Pearl who belonged to no one... a Bismuth who built weapons for rebels instead of towers for tyrants... an entirely new fusion for not power but for love... and countless others, all inspired by Rose to live for ourselves on Earth._

 

_She was our leader._

_And Earth was our precious home._

_And those who fought to save it became known as... the Crystal Gems_

 

_It was an impossible fight, but we fought anyway._

_And the more Gems who saw us, the more who joined._

 

_But Pink Diamond's forces proved too strong._

_Rose feared that soon she would have nothing left to protect._

 

_Rose Quartz drew her rebel blade... and shattered Pink Diamond, saving the Earth for all time from her reign of terror._

 

_The other Diamonds were furious._

_In a last-ditch attempt to wipe out the Rebellion the Diamonds launched a direct attack against Earth, and in their fury, they used their powers to end the fighting once and for all._


End file.
